Growing Up Too Fast
by BeWhoYouAre99
Summary: 11 year old Dean fights with his dad and then has a breakdown while 7 year old Sammy watches worriedly. How does the little boy console his brother? Wee-chesters.


**A/N: Read, enjoy and don't forget to review.**

**Summary: 11 year old Dean fights with his dad and then has a breakdown while 7 year old Sammy watches worriedly. How does the little boy console his brother? Wee-chesters.**

Dean glared at his father with his dark brown eyes. "Dad! You just can't leave us like this to go off on another on of your 'jobs'. This isn't fair on me and Sammy", he said angrily.

"Son… don't use that tone with me", spoke John sternly as he saw that his youngest son Sam wasn't asleep and was peeking under the covers of the motel room twin bed.

"I'll use whichever tone I want to use with you. It's not like you're a real father anyway. All you care about is hunting."

John sighed. Dean didn't used to be this difficult but now he was beginning to show a whole other side of stubbornness and this was a quality that John himself had but did not appreciate when his son would use it. He wasn't in the mood to scold Dean as he was already getting late to get onto the road and get a head start on his long drive.

"Look Dean", he said sharply. "I'm not going to stop and listen to this nonsense of yours and I'm leaving in exactly two minutes. Your responsibility is to make sure that Sam goes to sleep and to take care of him while I'm gone this weekend. While I'm not here, I expect you to make sure nothing happens. Do you understand that boy?"

Dean snorted. "Is that what I'm here for, huh? To look after Sam? To make sure that he takes a shower? To make sure that he eats and sleeps? I'm eleven years old for crying out loud; it ain't my job to take care of my brother while our father is away on a reckless mission. You make me do all the things that adults are supposed to do but you don't treat me like. Where the hell is the justice in this world?"

This behaviour was not typical Dean behaviour. Usually the oldest Winchester boy wouldn't ever dare to speak back to his father or say the words that were hurtling out of his mouth before he could even stop them. He admired his father and respected him more than anyone on the entire planet. What John didn't understand was that Dean was feeling neglected and ignored. The poor kid had been looking after Sam for his whole life and never once did he hear his father acknowledge his efforts.

Last week John hadn't been there for the whole time and both his boys were craving his attention. That afternoon Dean had gone to the park while John had taken Sam to the grocery store and over there and on his way back he had seen normal fathers proceeding their normal days in a normal manner with their children. Dean wanted that; he wanted his Daddy to stick around and play a game of baseball with him, to tell that he was proud of his grades at school and to spend some time with him and Sam. But John Winchester wasn't an ordinary father, he didn't have an easy or boring job and he most certainly did not raise his sons like most parents would.

Dean took his father's silence as encouragement to continue with his rant. "What kind of dad are you? Do you care a shit about us? Is hunting a bunch of demons more important than your family?" his voice grew louder and angrier. "You think that you're making this world a better place for others but what you don't realise is that your own sons hate you! I hate you!"

John took one step forward as if he was about to strike Dean on his face but then the older man retreated and made his way to the door. He placed his hand on the knob and spoke in a dead calm tone which frightened Dean a bit. "You have said enough tonight young man. I have no time for your outbursts and I'll… I'll deal with you once I get back. Start behaving Dean, otherwise the consequences will be severe, do you understand this?"

Dean wanted to scream and shout at his father. He wanted to burst into tears and tell his Dad that he didn't want him to go. He wanted his Dad to hug him and tell him that he understood what Dean was feeling and that family was more important than hunting; for once he wanted John to choose his family over his job.

He bit back his tears. "Yes sir", he said quietly.

And with that John took one look around the motel room and left, with a bag slung across his shoulder and the keys to the Impala dangling in his hands.

~X~

Dean's lower lip trembled and he moved to the light switch and turned off the lights. Then he quickly walked back to his bed, switched on the lamp on the bedside table and pulled the blanket covers over his face. He turned over to his left side, his hands around his chest, letting his tears flow freely. His body shook with sobs as the boy cried as silently as he could manage.

Little Sam was scared now. This was a strange situation for him as his big brother was the brave one, he was strong, smart and he never cried. Ever. Sam could hear Dean's cries although he was trying to be very discreet. Sam gulped, wondering what to do to help put him out of his misery. Then an idea came to him.

He crawled out of his warm bed and went over to Dean's as fast as possible. He climbed on top and then put his small arms around the other boy's lying form. Startled, Dean sat up hastily and pulled his knife from behind his pillow and held it up in his right hand.

Then his shoulders dropped in relief and he breathed evenly. "Sam? I thought you were asleep! What're you doing?" he asked hoarsely as he put his knife back to where its original place. "Do you need anything?"

Sam shook his fuzzy head of hair and looked at Dean with his round, puppy dog eyes. "Dean, are you okay?" he asked softly. "I heard you and Daddy fighting."

Dean groaned. Crap, he hadn't meant for Sam to hear what he had said to their father! "Well buddy, it was more of a disagreement and I'm perfectly fine", he lied casually. "It wasn't a big deal."

The seven year old wasn't convinced. He folded his arms around his chest and gave Dean one of those 'I might be a kid but you're not fooling me' looks. "It's fine. You can tell me what happened."

Dean almost smiled. He almost did but he couldn't. He knew that he wasn't as young as Sam but at his age, he still wanted his father to be there for him. He wanted a parent's love and care. And now, Sam was acting all old and wise.

Dean ruffled his brother's hair and then firmly placed his hands on the younger one's shoulders. "Just drop it, 'kay?"

"I'm sorry!" exclaimed Sam, tears filling his eyes. "I'm s..s..sorry D… Dean. You got angry at Dad because he leaves us alone and you… you… have to look after me."

Dean didn't like where this was heading. He felt terrible for letting Sam hear his words. "I didn't mean that kid! You know that I love ya and I didn't mean to be so angry."

Sam buried himself into Dean's chest. "You're not angry at me?" he asked sadly.

"No freaking way! You're my little brother and I don't mind taking care of you… it's just that Sam… I wish Dad wouldn't be gone more than half the time. Just because I'm angry at him doesn't mean I'm also upset with you."

Sam tightened his hold around his big brother. "I love you more than Daddy", he said. "You're the best brother ever."

Dean cracked a smile. He also wrapped his arms around Sam and pulled him closer. Sure, their father wasn't there but at least they had each other and although Dean had told John that he hated him, he really didn't. He loved his father but only wished that he would spend some time with them.

Dean was growing up too fast and he knew this. He knew that even though he didn't have an ordinary family, he still had an extraordinary lil' bro' who was always there to turn his frown upside down.

**THE END**


End file.
